


The hawk and the demon queen

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, HammerHawk (mention), Loki has a heart, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, SHIELD, SHIELD HR, Sick Thor (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Thor is deadly sick and Clint will do anything to find the cure.





	The hawk and the demon queen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be back! I had a crappy real life problems lately but I think everything is solved now. If you want to help me to bright my day don't forget to leave a comment. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)

It happened two days ago, The Avengers were suck through a worm-hole to an estrange planet name Qw’ir and going back home was not an easy task. Thor took the worst part, it was attack by a bug-like monster and it had been sick since then. Incapable of eat or drink anything, he laid in his bed convulsing, haunted by deliriums. The situation worsening by the minute; desperate, the team called for the only one with a vast knowledge on poising like no other.

‘I know what is sickening my brother’ said Loki in a whisper, sorrow in his voice ‘I also know no-one can help him; he will die in a few days, all his organs liquidize.’

The avengers all started to scream at once, rage and denial in equal amounts, there has to be something; anything.

‘There is a small chance, but you must be crazy trading a life for another.’

All the Avengers shut at once.

‘There is a race of demons that might have the cure but the price is high.’ Loki sigh ‘Any male that asks a favor from them will be force to marry their queen.’

‘Ewwww!’ Yelled Tony, making him the winner of several reprobation looks from his fellow avengers.

‘And during the wedding feast the queen will rip off his heart and eat it.’ Loki continues

‘I still prefer it to the wedding thing.’ Nat slapped Tony hard for that comment.

‘There is no other way?’ Asked Steve very softly, fully knowing the answer

‘If there is I don’t know of it. I’ve seen thousands trying to fool the system and always failing.’

‘Can you contact them?’ Asked Hawkeye speaking for the first time

‘Tricky; but doable.’

‘Then call them, and live the rest to me.’

‘Are you nuts?’ Yelled Tony

‘Clint, Thor will never forgive you if you suicide to save him.’ Pointed Nat

‘I know you love him but you have to be reasonable.’ Tried Steve to persuade him

‘Yo. Loki. Can you do it now?’

‘Now?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What is in for me?’

‘Next time we fight I will go easy on you.’ Clint smirks 

‘Very funny bird brain.’

‘Your brother has save your life many times, I think is time to return the favor.’

‘I have saved his life more times that he will ever admit’ Loki pauses for a moment ‘but you are right in one thing, he is my brother. Shit, I will do it. Give me couple minutes.’

When everything is set and Loki recites his spell Clint is swallowed by a grim smoke, dark as stained oil. Two hours later he is back with the cure shocking everybody in the room. 

‘How in all hel?’ Howls Loki

‘Easy, I recruited her.’ 

‘You did WHAT?’ Nat squawks

‘Clint, new members of the team must be discussed before making any decisions.’ 

‘For once I agree with popsicles here.’ Adds Tony

‘Relax, I didn’t recruit her for the Avengers, I recruited her for SHIELD. We need new blood anyway.’

‘Phil is going to kill you.’ Warms him Nat

‘Nah,’ Clint dismisses her ‘It cannot be worse than when I recruited you, Phil will be happy with the challenge.’

**Back at SHIELD HQ**

A shaking junior agent opens Phil office’s door.

‘S-Sir? The-there is a wo-woman here, she says Hawk-Hawkeye sends h-er.’

‘Ok? Let her in.’

‘Y-you do-don’t understand sir, I-I don’t think she’s hu-man, sh-she already tri-ed to ki-kill Agent Hill and Lopez.’

Phil rubs his face.

‘Another Nat? God, I’m going to kill that kid.’

**Author's Note:**

> Phil has the patience of a Saint. bwahahaha
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day.


End file.
